


favors

by dreamsdark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: """"favors""""", M/M, plot? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Gatrie was unfair sometimes.





	favors

**Author's Note:**

> (don't judge me too much—)

 

Gatrie was unfair sometimes. 

Logically, he had to be strong to even walk in his damn armor—Shinon knew from unfortunate experience—but still. Did he have to be built out of pure muscle?

“Shinon? You’re staring.”

“How the hell,” he demands, looking up at Gatrie’s dumb, muscled face. Did faces even have muscles? Could you work out your face?

“I work out.”

“I know,” he grumbles, squeezing Gatrie’s thigh. It barely yields—pure muscle, just like the rest of him. Gatrie shivers, unable to suppress a giggle. “Still ticklish?”

“Sorry,” he says, smiling. 

“Do you have to smile all the time?”

“Well, it’s what you like about me, right?”

“No.”

“Aw, but Shi— _ah!_ ” Gatrie’s mouth falls open in a gasp as Shinon bites the inside of his thigh.

“One way to shut your mouth…” he mutters, kissing his way up Gatrie’s thigh accompanied by badly-suppressed moans. “You’re already hard,” he observes, looking up at the knight above him.

“Don’t do that!” Gatrie covers his eyes with a hand—ineffectively, because he’s still clearly looking through the gaps between his fingers.

“Haven’t even done anything.”

“Looking at me, on your knees like that…do you know what that  _does_  to me?”

“Yeah,” Shinon acknowledges, blowing hot breath over his cock, making Gatrie whimper. “You sure you’re—”

“ _Please_.”

No need for any more dawdling then—Shinon’s never been much for teasing besides. Really, what could be better than Gatrie’s full-out moan of his name when Shinon immediately takes him in his mouth, one hand braced against a thigh to keep them from instinctively closing.

Gatrie is surprisingly quiet—a glance shows he’s even covering his mouth with one hand—but he’s certainly not silent, hitched breaths escaping him as Shinon takes more of him in. Shinon can feel him quivering under his grasp—actually, that could be a problem.

Gatrie whines at the loss of contact, which Shinon ignores. “Don’t crush me with your thighs.”

“Eh?”

“I’ve only got one hand.” Since the other was busy trying to cover what his mouth couldn’t. (And Gatrie was ridiculously strong, besides.)

“Alright…” That’s good enough a cue for him, so he licks a stripe across the side of Gatrie’s length without warning. Gatrie actually squeals, legs clamping shut and only stopping with Shinon’s hand pushing them apart.

“Seriously?”

“S-sorry!” He braces his hands on his thighs this time, looking down at Shinon intensely. Way too intense—Shinon averts his eyes, going back to making Gatrie fall apart under him. Above him. Whatever.

A hand moves to rest on the top of Shinon’s head, mussing his hair. “Don’t pull my hair.”

“I won’t,” he promises.

Gatrie’s always so sincere it’s embarrassing. With both his hands occupied, he couldn’t cover his mouth anymore, alternating moans of Shinon’s name and praise shamelessly spilling out. “Shinon, s-so good, so… _ah, Shinon—!_ ” True to his word, he doesn’t pull his hair, but does run his fingers through it in a way that makes Shinon’s toes curl. Fuck, he could probably get off just from this…

“Shinon, oh, Shinon…” …if Gatrie wasn’t already so close. Not wanting a mouthful, Shinon pulls away and pumps him with both hands until he comes, falling back onto his bed with a full-body shudder. Shinon works him through it, then a bit more until Gatrie kicks him away.

“Don’t fall asleep without repaying the favor.” He wipes his hands clean on the bedsheets—they’d have to be washed anyway—then finally stands up, wincing as he stretches.

“Won’t…” The sight of his afterglow—half-lidded eyes, tired but content smile—almost makes Shinon want to let him lay in it longer…if he wasn’t so worked up already. 

Instead, he sheds his clothes, climbing onto the bed. Gatrie makes no move to get up. “Want me to sit on your face?”

That gets a reaction, Gatrie’s cheeks coloring pink. He fails to put together a coherent response, but finally pushes himself up to a sitting position. Shinon has to resist the urge to hide himself as Gatrie blatantly ogles him—really, it isn’t as if this is the first time they’ve been naked together. 

Gatrie guides Shinon to sitting with his back against the headboard, legs spread and completely vulnerable. “You’re…nervous?”

“With you just staring? What do you think.” Gatrie giggles, and Shinon kicks his side. “Get on with it.”

“So demanding…” At least he can follow orders, taking Shinon’s length in a calloused hand and stroking. The other tangles itself in his hair, guiding him into a kiss. 

 _Such a sap_ , he thinks, deepening the kiss until Gatrie has to pull away for air, panting but still managing to keep a semblance of rhythm with his hand.

“I said—” Gatrie twists his grip just so, making Shinon inhale sharply; he had to have done that in purpose, the bastard— “ _repay the favor._ ”

“I…” He looks to the side. “I’ve, um…”

“Just don’t bite and you’ll be fine.” 

“I know that…” He looks so confused, just staring blankly that it almost makes Shinon want to laugh. He probably would too, if he wasn’t so frustrated.

“Stop staring at my dick.”  _And do something about it._

“Okay, okay!” Gatrie presses a wet kiss to the tip, and it’s so weirdly gentle Shinon wants to curl up and hide in himself. He must have made some sign of approval, though, because Gatrie finally takes him in. Shinon can’t suppress his moan when his cock finally slides into the wet heat of Gatrie’s mouth—it’s been way too long since he’d been on the receiving end…

Gatrie doesn’t bite, but that’s about all that can be said for his technique. Still, it’s enough to have Shinon shallowly thrusting into his mouth, muttering curses under his breath. Maybe it’s Gatrie’s earnestness, maybe it it’s his newness, maybe it’s just something  _Gatrie_ —whatever it is, Shinon’s way more affected than he has any right to be, twisting and pulling Gatrie’s short hair in an effort to ground himself. 

“Fuck—Gatrie— _keep doing that_ —” For all his earlier lecturing, the only thing keeping his legs from flailing is Gatrie’s hands, his nails digging into soft flesh just the way he knew Shinon liked, the way it’d be sure to leave dark crescent marks on his thighs for days.

As much as Shinon likes seeing Gatrie’s face—sweat dripping from his hair and down flushed cheeks, pretty pink lips around Shinon’s cock—it’s far too much for Shinon to keep his eyes open, letting them fall closed in bliss and fucking Gatrie’s mouth in earnest. It isn’t long until he comes with a sharp jerk of his hips and Gatrie’s name on his tongue. 

Shinon slumps over, cracking an eye open to see Gatrie’s face scrunch up in disgust. “Didn’t have t’swallow it.”

“What else should I do?” His voice sounds hoarse.

“Spit it out? ‘S hot though,” he admits. 

That gets a shaky smile—wait. Shinon’s worry breaks through the dreamy haze of his mind. “Hey…was that too much?” 

“Huh?” Definitely hoarse. 

“I mean. Too rough?” 

Gatrie shakes his head. “Oh! No, no, it’s just…I liked it.” 

“Good for you.”  _Very good for me._  

“And I’m hard again.”

He was hung up over  _that_?  _So strange…_ “Take care of if yourself then. Already got you off once.”

“Okay.” Gatrie locks eyes with him, so focused Shinon can’t tear his gaze away. He’s so clearly imagining Shinon’s hand while he jerks himself off it makes Shinon’s mouth go dry. _He really is shameless…_

It doesn’t take much to push Gatrie over the edge this time, and he spills over his own hand with a cut-off moan of Shinon’s name. Spent, he leans forward until his head rests on Shinon’s chest, absentmindedly wiping his hand with his sheets.

“Your sheets are gross now.”

“I’d have to wash them anyway.” 

“Knew it.” A few seconds of silence pass. “…You would be the type to pass out after you get off, wouldn’t you.”

“Nn…”

“Too bad, you’re not sleeping here.” Shinon pushes Gatrie away, poking the center of his chest until he reluctantly stirs.

“Aw…” Suddenly, his eyes light up. “Wait…so I can sleep with you?”

“…Fine.” Even if the mess was Gatrie’s fault. 

Gatrie falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, leaving Shinon alone with his thoughts. His earlier tiredness gone, he twitches uncomfortably against the heat of Gatrie’s chest. 

“Clingy bastard.” He can’t even muster up any real bite to his words—not that they’d be heard anyway.

Gatrie has a way of making him soft, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you even summarize...
> 
> ...if you want something done...sometimes you gotta do it yourself--  
> even if the mood is all wrong probably  
> I can't take anything seriously anymore
> 
> Gatrie's weirdly shy with Shinon...maybe shy isn't even the right word  
> fickle?  
> or maybe he just wants to avoid Shinon's wrath  
> (and then just makes it worse...gj)
> 
> someday I'll write an actual fic for these two i swear


End file.
